Very Nice Series
by Daiogyu
Summary: CHAP 1 : Boxing Class. Wonwoo anggota baru di kelas Boxing, dalam perjalanannya menuju ke kelas. ia bertabrakan dengan namja tinggi bernama Kim Mingyu. Mingyu bilang kelas Boxing akan segera dimulai, jadi ia harus segera berganti baju. namun hal yang tidak disangka terjadi di ruang ganti! warn! bxb , yaoi, mature. Meanie, MinWon, GyuWon, Seventeen. lil' english language.


Meanie Couple

Boxing Class ?

Drabble (maybe)

Officialy from chanpuccino on IG.

.

.

Namja manis bername tag Jeon Wonwoo itu menunduk untuk memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang sedikit berantakan, tangannya bergerak secara acak berusaha untuk merapihkan kerahnya dari belakang. Namun kakinya tidak berhenti melangkah menuju kelas Boxing yang berada di gedung olahraga.

Iya, namja manis bernama Jeon Wonwoo ini adalah murid baru di kelas Boxing. Untuk keselamatan, kan sekarang dunia sedang banyak orang jahat –jawabnya jika ditanya kenapa ia mau bergabung dengan klub Boxing.

Mulutnya bergerutu gugup "apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti?"

BRUG!

Tidak sengaja, Wonwoo menabrak seseorang yang berjalan didepannya hingga mereka berdua terduduk dengan tidak elitnya di lantai koridor menuju kelas Boxing. "Hey! Lihat langkahmu! Agh" kesal orang didepannya sembari mengusap bokongnya yang sakit.

Keduanya berdiri dari posisi mereka membuat Wonwoo menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam namja itu untuknya.

"m-mianhae" cicit Wonwoo pelan.

Namja didepannya itu tersenyum miring "apa katamu? Katakan yang jelas dan tatap aku!" kata namja itu tegas. Wonwoo perlahan mendongak untuk menatap namja didepannya itu.

DEG!

' _m-manis, apa dia malaikat? Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihat dia sebelumnya'_ batin Mingyu tersepona (ahay)

"mi-mianhaeyo, aku tidak memperhatikan jalanku tadi" kata Wonwoo malu. Namja didepannya ini sungguh tampan, kulit tan yang pas untuk tubuhnya yang semi terbentuk, gigi taring yang terlihat saat ia berbicara, benar-benar bisa membuat Wonwoo gila.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis sembari mengangguk sekilas mengiyakan permintaan maaf Wonwoo "siapa namamu? Apa kau anggota boxing?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan "a-aku Jeon Wonwoo, anggota baru"

"anggota baru ya?" tiba-tiba namja itu tersenyum miring dengan pemikiran mesumnya "namaku Kim Mingyu"

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya samar melihat Mingyu tersenyum miring padanya, itu membuat dirinya semakin tampan –Kesal Wonwoo dalam hati.

"h-halo Mingyu" jawab Wonwoo sembari berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang datang kembali.

"oh yeah, kelas akan segera dimulai. Kau harus mengganti bajumu dengan seragam boxing kami juga. Ayo ganti bajumu karena kita tidak punya banyak waktu" ajak Mingyu.

Wonwoo yang tidak mengerti apa-apa langsung menganggukkan kepalanya cepat "i-iya" jawabnya. Dalam hati ia hampir berteriak senang mungkin ini kesempatannya untuk bisa melihat abs milik Mingyu.

Mereka berdua segera bergegas menuju ruang ganti yang terletak tidak jauh dari kelas Boxing. Sesampainya diruang ganti, Mingyu berdiri bersandar pada salah satu loker yang ada di ruang ganti. Mata tajamnya memperhatikan Wonwoo yang masih canggung dengan keberadaannnya.

"kau kan anggota baru disini, jadi ganti bajumu duluan" kata Mingyu atau lebih tepatnya perintah. Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan, tangannya bergerak membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya lalu melepasnya hingga ia topless sekarang.

Mingyu menatap kagum tubuh Wonwoo "Wow.. kulitmu sangat putih dan cantik" pujinya sembari berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan membuat Wonwoo melangkah mundur namun loker dibelakangnya benar-benar membatasi pergerakannya.

Jari Mingyu mengelus bahu Wonwoo dengan lembut, membuat sang empunya meremang geli karena sentuhan itu. Jari-jari itu semakin turun menuju pada _nipple_ nya.

"what is this hm?" tanya Mingyu (sok) polos. Jari-jarinya berulang kali mengelus _nipple_ pink Wonwoo yang mulai tegang.

"uh-uh i-i-its my nipples" jawab Wonwoo malu, ia mengigiti bibir bawahnya menahan desahan yang siap keluar dari mulutnya karena perbuatan Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecih pelan, bibirnya kembali menampilkan _smirk_ miliknya "jadi kau mencoba untuk menggodaku dengan _nipple_ mu eh? Kau harus membayarnya"

Wonwoo melebarkan kedua matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat "aniya! B-bukan seperti itu!" elak Wonwoo cepat.

Melihat Mingyu yang mendekatkan wajahnya pada _nipple_ nya membuat Wonwoo kembali mengelak namun ia kalah cepat dan kalah kuat dengan Mingyu.

"gyu ahh akhh stop stophhh mpphh" desah Wonwoo tertahan, tangan kanannya menutup bibirnya yang terus menerus mengeluarkan suara-suara erotis yang kotor agar tidak terdengar orang diluar sana.

Mingyu menyerigai senang, lidahnya terus bermain-main dengan nakal pada nipple Wonwoo "wow, ur moan is so hot baby" puji Mingyu dengan suara rendahnya yang semakin membangkitkan libido Wonwoo yang memuncak.

Namja emo yang berada di bawah kukungan Mingyu mengerang keras saat Mingyu mengigit nipplenya dengan kasar, tanpa sadar ia memohon pada Mingyu untuk melakukannya dengan halus. Tak berapa lama kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena memohon pada orang yang melakukan pelecehan seksual padanya –yah walaupun dia menikmatinya.

Setelah cukup puas dengan kedua nipple Wonwoo, Mingyu beralih pada daerah selatan Wonwoo yang mengembung karena ulahnya sendiri. Dengan gemas Mingyu meremas adik Wonwoo dan langsung memperoleh erangan erotis oleh namja manis itu.

"sepertinya benda kecil ini ingin dihisap" goda Mingyu dengan serigaian mesumnya. Tubuh kecil Wonwoo berjengit saat Mingyu yang entah sejak kapan melepaskan celananya dan mulai menghisap miliknya yang sudah basah karena cairannya sendiri.

"m-mingyu! Nggahh. A-aku ma-mau keluar" Wonwoo berteriak gelisah karena Mingyu tidak juga menghentikan hisapannya. Hingga akhirnya tubuh Wonwoo menegang sembari mengeluarkan cairan miliknya pada mulut Mingyu yang masih menghisap miliknya dengan rakus.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis setelah menelan cairan Wonwoo yang memenuhi mulutnya "manis, seperti dirimu" puji sekaligus godaan dari Mingyu membuat Wonwoo merona hebat namun beberapa detik kemudian, Wonwoo memasang wajah cemberutnya yang membuat Mingyu mengernyit heran.

"ada apa hm?" tanya Mingyu lembut.

Wonwoo menggeleng sembari memajukan bibir bawahnya imut "ini tidak adil, kau tidak membuka satupun pakaianmu" gerutu Wonwoo membuat Mingyu gemas.

Tak mau membuat Wonwoo menunggu, Mingyu segera melepaskan kaos slevelessnya dengan sedikit gerakan menggoda.

' _oh my. His abs, so damn hot'_ puji Wonwoo dalam hati, namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah sama sekali. Ia menatap Mingyu datar dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Namun wajah Wonwoo langsung memerah hebat setelah melihat Mingyu melepaskan celananya dan menampilkan miliknya yang dua kali lebih besar dari milik Wonwoo tanpa malu-malu.

Serigaian Mingyu semakin terlihat saat Wonwoo menunduk setelah melihat miliknya yang sudah tegang "Won, now u have to suck mine" perintah Mingyu sembari mengusapkan tangan kanannya pada dagu Wonwoo kemudian menariknya lembut.

Wonwoo mengangguk kaku, ia berlutut menjajarkan tingginya dengan milik namja tampan didepannya kemudian membuka mulut kecilnya terbuka membiarkan Mingyu memasukkan miliknya pada mulutnya.

Sang empunya menggerang setelah merasakan miliknya memasuki mulut Wonwoo yang basah dan hangat, semakin lama entah miliknya atau mulut Wonwoo yang semakin panas. Membuat Mingyu mempercepat gerakkannya mengeluar masukkan miliknya pada mulut Wonwoo yang terbuka selebar mungkin.

Sesekali Wonwoo tersedak karena panjangnya milik Wonwoo yang bergerak keluar masuk dimulutnya, Wonwoo menggerakan bibir dan lidahnya secara sensual membuat Mingyu mendesah keenakan.

"ahhh shit dont do that akhhh mphhh ur great won akhh" desah Mingyu sensual. Namja tampan itu mulai merasa miliknya berkedut keras karena ulah Wonwoo dan juga perutnya yang bergetar menggelitik nikmat.

Mingyu mendongak, tangannya meremas rambut Wonwoo dengan lembut "aghh... i wanna cum!" desis Mingyu menyemburkan seluruh cairan miliknya kedalam mulut Wonwoo dengan paksa, namun mulut Wonwoo yang kecil tidak dapat menampung semua cairan Mingyu.

Cairan putih lengket itu mengalir turun ke dagu dan lehernya meninggalkan jejak mengkilat yang menyamai jejak keringat yang membuat leher dan dagunya sedikit mengkilat.

"its too much gyu, u have alot" Wonwoo meneguk cairan Mingyu dengan susah payah, dengan lembut Mingyu mengambil tissue yang ada di lokernya kemudian mengusapkannya pada dagu dan leher Wonwoo.

Nafas keduanya masih terengah, Mingyu menatap Wonwoo intens. Jari-jarinya bergerak untuk menyingkirkan poni Wonwoo yang lepek karena keringat.

"Hey Wonwoo, do you wanna be my boyfriend?" tanya Mingyu penuh harap.

Yang ditanya malah mengerjabkan matanya bingung, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar menampilkan kerutan yang terlihat jelas pada hidungnya "of course, i do" jawabnya manis.

Namja tampan itu balas tersenyum menampilkan kedua taringnya yang lebih panjang dari orang normal, Mingyu menarik pinggang Wonwoo untuk mendekat kearahnya lalu memeluknya sayang setelah mengecup bibir merah natural milik Wonwoo.

Namun ada satu hal yang terlitas di pikiran Wonwoo dan membuat perasaannya sedikit ganjal "M-mingyu, bukankah seharusnya kelas boxing sudah dimulai?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit panik.

Ia murid baru, tapi malah terlambat dihari pertamanya. Bisa-bisa ia dicap sebagai murid yang bertanggung jawab nantinya. Tetapi bukannya ikut panik, Mingyu malah tertawa sambil mengusak surai hitam Wonwoo gemas.

"aku berbohong, kelas dimulai 9 jam lagi" jawab Mingyu dengan senyuman khasnya, Wonwoo melongo berusaha memahami perkataan namja tampan yang menjadi kekasihnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"apa?! Kau berbohong?! Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? 9 jam itu waktu yang lama!" kata Wonwoo setengah kesal.

Mingyu terkekeh kecil karena ekspresi Mingyu yang menurutnya sangat manis itu "hm. Since we already a couple, mau ke kafe? Aku yang traktir" tawar Mingyu.

Wonwoo menimang-nimang ragu tawaran Mingyu, 9 jam waktu yang cukup lama untuk hanya duduk-duduk seperti orang bodoh menunggu kelas boxing dimulai. Oleh karena itu Wonwoo mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran Mingyu yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya sekarang.

.

EAAA!

LIO DATANG MEMBAWA DOSA

HAHAHAHA

INI SPESIAL FF BUAT MONWII NAE MASKARA(?)

Sin, perverted, mature itu yang saya dapatkan waktu main bareng Monwii. Saya merasa 3 sifat itu emang bener2 mendeskripsikan kalo saya itu mezom h3h3. Tapi percayalah saya itu sebenernya alim, polos nan unyu. CIUS KOK!

Rnr ya! gomawo~

June 9th, 2016

With Love,

Liogyu.


End file.
